


Repercussions

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton hasn't exactly been well-off, but he is able to say he enjoys life. He's got a lovely girlfriend, a small group of friends, and a few rivals. His academics are higher than most, and his frivolous wit makes him unforgettable. Life is fine. Beautiful, even.Then a mistake he thought no one knew about was uncovered, and now with his reputation (and scholarship!) at stake, he's faced with an existential crisis.Brevity can't get him out of this situation-- only Thomas can.





	Repercussions

Yikes! This story is currently unavailable.

 

Okay, okay. I need someone to beta it, that's all.


End file.
